Another Snape Courts Harry Fic Harry's POV
by Iago96
Summary: Complete HPSS slash. Harry recieves gifts from a secret admirer. Used plot I know but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or plots. I only own what comes out of my head. **Pairing** – Harry/Severus **Spoilers** – HBP Italics – thoughts Underlined - Parsletongue ****

**Another Snape Courts Harry Fic**

Harry's POV Chapter 1

Harry woke up after a thankfully Voldemort-free night and got out of bed. Once he'd woken Ron up he had a shower and dressed. They met Hermione in the Common Room. The Golden Trio quickly walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As Harry was spreading jam onto his toast he noticed Hedwig fly in carrying a long, thin box. She landed in front of her owner and he untied the box from her leg. Gryffindor's Golden Boy sat silently staring at the package remembering the last time Hedwig had delivered a parcel to him. It had been four years since his godfather Sirius Black had sent him his Firebolt. Harry looked up. Evidently the rest of the school also remembered since everyone was staring at him.

"Well are you going to open it or just stare at it all day Harry?" Draco Malfoy yelled over from Slytherin, "We're all waiting you know".

This remark caused Harry to turn around to Draco, smirk and say "Well it is such a pretty box…"

Harry cast a scanning spell over the box, checking it for any curses. It was clean. Slowly he undid the ribbon, red around the white box, and opened the lid. He gasped. Inside the box were twelve perfect, long-stemmed, red roses.

"Oh Harry, they're gorgeous. Who sent them?" Hermione asked him admiring the roses.

The confused green-eyed Gryffindor looked in the box and over to Hedwig to see if there was a note. There wasn't.

"There's no note. Why would someone send me roses?" He asked bemusedly.

Suddenly Harry looked at his watch, "Damn its almost time for Herbology. We'd better get going guys," and sent his roses to the dorm, mentally vowing to find out who had sent them.

All day had to contend with people asking him who had sent the roses, did he have a boyfriend or alternately laughing at him. Ron had also given Harry something to think about. He told him that in the Wizarding World red roses were a symbol of love, even more than in the muggle world. Someone wishing to court the witch or wizard usually gave them.

That night Harry and Ron had a History of Magic essay to complete. Hermione of course had already finished hers and was putting the finishing touches on her Aritmacy homework. It was only when he climbed into bed and saw the flowers in a vase beside his bed he remembered that he hadn't thought about who could have sent them. _I wonder if they will send anything tomorrow or was it just a joke._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or plots. I only own what comes out of my head.

**Pairing** – Harry/Severus

**Spoilers** – HBP

Italics – thoughts Underlined - Parsletongue Another Snape Courts Harry Fic 

Harry's POV Chapter 2

Harry was woken up by Ron shouting his name early the next morning.

"Harry, Harry, HARRY!" Ron finally managed to wake him, "You were crying out again mate. You ok?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah Ron just a nightmare nothing to worry about. I'm sorry I woke you I guess I forgot to put up the silencing charm," Harry replied embarrassed.

"No. You didn't. I took it down. Do you know how hard that was? Merlin you have strong silencing charms. We'll never have to worry about hearing you like we do Seamus and Dean sometimes. Besides you promised not to use them anymore. After what happened at the beginning of term… you really scared us Harry," Ron scolded him, eerily reminiscent of Molly Weasley.

"I know and I'm sorry for that as well. Go back to bed Ron. I'll see you in the morning," said Harry.

"'K, night," Ron replied climbing back into his own bed and drawing the curtains.

Harry layback down and wandlessly re-cast the silencing spell. Then he allowed the tears he had been fighting fall. It hadn't just been a nightmare. Voldemort had been torturing a muggle family. He could still hear the children screaming and their parents trying to safe them. Shuddering Harry tried to clear his mind. All his muscles ached with the Cruciatus curse. Sleep did not come easily after that.

A few hours later the Boy Who Lived awoke from the light dose that had taken him an hour ago. He went into the boys bathroom, locked the door and took off the concealment charm on his face. The bags under his eyes became more prominent, a testament to all of Voldemort's late night torture sessions. Re-applying the charm, Harry brushed his teeth and then took a shower before going to wake Ron.

Harry had to summon a bucket of cold water and tip it over Ron before he finally woke up, spluttering. Cursing Harry he shuffled into the bathroom leaving the rest of the dorm and one messy-haired Gryffindor on the floor laughing. Fifteen minutes later he came out, awake and ready to get his revenge on Harry, tackling him to the ground and tickling him until he begged for mercy. Being the youngest of six boys Ron was an adept tickler. His revenge being finished he helped Harry up and they went down the stairs to meet Hermione for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or plots. I only own what comes out of my head.

**Pairing** – Harry/Severus

**Spoilers** – HBP

'' - Speech Underlined - Parsletongue Another Snape Courts Harry Fic 

Harry's POV Chapter 3

As they walked into the Great Hall Harry remembered the roses and wondered if he would be receiving anything today. For some reason his gaze was drawn up to the staff table. Snape was missing. But then Harry saw Dumbledore and his knowingly twinkling eyes. He was instantly suspicious. _'_He knows who sent those roses I'm sure of it.'

Once again Hedwig came flying in with the other post owls. She was carrying another package. Harry also checked this parcel for curses. It was safe, so he ripped the brown wrapping paper. It was a book. Harry read the title 'A Complete Guide To Wizarding Tradition'. Frowning he opened the front cover and saw a small piece of paper inside **Read the section on courting it will answer some of your questions. **

Deciding to read the boom later when he could discuss tradition with Ron and Hermione, Harry put the book into his book bag and finished his breakfast. After they finished the trio split up with Harry and Hermione heading towards the dungeons and Ron to the greenhouses. Ron had only managed to scrape an A on his Potions NEWT so he had not been accepted into the NEWT class. Not that he minded. Whereas Harry had studied Potions when he had been unable to sleep due to nightmares or Voldemort so he got an O, allowing him into Snape's NEWT class. He had only started reading his Potions textbook to try and get to sleep; there was nothing better than Potions for insomnia except maybe History of Magic. But it seemed that he remembered what he had read as when he sat the exam he knew the answers.

Harry and Hermione were the only two Gryffindors in the class while there were four Slytherins; Draco Malfoy, who had defected to the Light that summer after Voldemort killed his mother, Blaise Zabini, who was also on the Light side with his boyfriend Draco, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, who were both Voldemort supporters. Pansy because she had lost everything when Draco defected and came out of the closet, they had been engaged since birth and Bulstrode because she was raised by Death Eaters. There were also two Ravenclaws; Justin Finch-Flechley and Zacharias Smith.

They were working with dangerous substances this year, Snape only allowed competent pupils into his class, so it was a very small class. The potion they were meant to be making was Dreamless Sleep. Harry knew the ingredients by heart so he set to work slicing the shrivelled fig.

After adding the spiders legs he set it to simmer and set up a charm so that he would know when it was ready, allowing him to think about the differences in Snape this year. Since Voldemort had found out that he was the spy for the Light and sent his almost lifeless body back to Hogwarts for them to find, Harry had seen it all in a vision and informed the Headmaster, he had been less of a git. Whilst he still favoured the Slytherins he was more tolerant of the other houses. It seemed that part of his greasy git persona was just a cover so that Voldemort didn't find out about him. Since he had been discovered looked as thought a weight had been lifted off him. 'He looks much better now he doesn't scowl all the time. It makes him look younger. He's actually pretty sexy in a dark way and his hair isn't greasy at all its just very fine and silky.' Harry thought.

Bells ringing brought him back to reality, his potion was ready. Bottling it and putting it on Snape's desk Harry banished those thoughts 'I can just imagine the look on his face if he knew I thought he was sexy'.

The class ended and Harry left leaving a thoughtful Potions Master behind.

Later that night Harry waited until the Common Room had emptied before he took out the book. He opened the chapter on courting and read;

**Courting is a traditional method used by witches and wizards before bonding to get to know the person they wish to marry. It usually takes place over a period of six weeks. During any part of the courting the courter and courtee may meet and the courtee may feel free to accept the courter. However the courter may at no point pressure the courtee to accept.**

**Courting has four stages. The first is where the courter will give the courtee a gift to prove their affection. The second is a personal gift, something that shows the courter's personality. The third is the first meeting and fourth the courtee's answer.**

"I don't understand. Who would want to marry me?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione "I have a mass murder after my blood and anyone I'm close to is at risk."

"Anyone would love to bond with you Harry. You are sweet, smart and gorgeous if I wasn't in love with Ron I would try to turn you straight," Hermione replied slyly.

"Oh Merlin I hope it's a man. I haven't told the whole school yet but everyone who matters to me does," Harry said suddenly nervous.

"Don't worry Harry I'm sure most people have guessed that your gay after Rita Skeeter's article last month." Ron said consolingly.

"Maybe. I still don't know how she overheard that conversation anyway," Harry said turning red as he remembered what he had been talking about. Harry had just come out to Seamus and Dean and they were telling him that they had suspected it for a while.

"Do you have any idea who it could be Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm going to wait until I receive the personal gift before I start drawing up a list. I just hope it isn't someone I hate. I'm going to go through the names of all the gay wizards I know of and see if they fit. At least I know its not Draco, he's been going out with Blaise for months now, I can't see my and him dating. He's too high maintenance." Harry answered with a smirk.

They went to bed after talking for a while about courting traditions, Hermione learning just as much as Harry surprisingly.


	4. Chapter 4

snarrygirl-thanks for your review. I'm working on longer chapters

Andrea Jacobs-Thanks

animegurl1088-thanks I'm glad you liked them.

fayrielchan-Thanks

flammes-you'll get a 3rd 4th and hopefully more

Ryon-Thanks I'm glad you like his sense of humour. It is like mine and my friends put together (God help him with that)

Lady Foxy Roxy-Thanks. I'm writing as quick as I can

valanthe-Ok you can have it here it is after a huge struggle with my brain to give it up.

potrickman-thanks a lot. My ego has declared you one of my fave authors now (grins). I've read your fic. I really like it please update soon.

Chapter 4

Harry received another gift the following morning, the personal gift. It was a two-way journal. There was also a letter. Harry opened the letter first, eager for word from the person attempting to court him.

**Dear Harry,**

**By now you must have realised that I am attempting to court you using the traditional method. I feel that the first thing I must tell you is that I am a male. Is this a problem? There are rumours about your sexuality going around but you can never trust what the Daily Prophet writes. Are you currently single and open to being courted? As it says in the book I sent you yesterday the courting process takes six weeks but the couple can meet at any time before that time is up. Perhaps the Easter Ball could be our first date? I am going to keep my identity a secret for the moment as I wish for you to get to know the real me. I have the other journal so anything you write in yours will appear in mine and vice versa. You can contact me at any time with it. Its pages have been dipped in Veritaserum and it has a Peeping Tom spell on it so that no one but us can read it. Your owl will be able to find me with your response.**

**Forever Yours**

Anon 

Quickly deciding what to do Harry dived into his book bag for some parchment, a quill and ink. When he'd found them he wrote:

**Dear Anon,**

**I have read the chapter, in the book, on courting and am intrigued. It is a good job that you are male as I am gay. Yes, I am single and open to being courted. The Easter Ball would be an ideal location as it is in six weeks time. You say that you wish to remain anonymous for the time being, why? Do I already know you? You do not have to answer. I am merely thinking aloud. I will allow you to remain 'Anon' for now but I wish to know soon. Are you free to talk through the journals at 8:30 tonight? I wish to get to know the real you as soon as possible. I hate not knowing something. Send back your reply with Hedwig. She likes you so I feel like I can trust you already.**

**Harry**

He sent the reply off with Hedwig before he could change his mind. Harry finished his breakfast, chatting to his friends about his mysterious 'Anon' and the courting method.

Groaning Ron and Harry entered the History of Magic classroom, ready to be bored to death, or at least sleep by Professor Binns's lectures on the Goblin Wars of 1518. Hermione of course, was ready with her quill to write down every word Binns spoke, and fifteen minutes later was the only person still paying attention.

'If we put Binns in front of Voldemort he would be dead in ten minutes' Harry thought amused. 'Why would someone want to court me when I've got an evil dark lord trying to kill me?' Harry was starring out of the window, daydreaming about what he would do after he left school. He no longer wanted to become an Auror, he saw enough death and destruction in his visions, but he would have to continue his Voldemort training. Teaching appealed to Harry, either the Defence Against the Dark Arts or History of Magic, 'It could be quite interesting if taught by a teacher that didn't have a voice that could sent an insomniac to sleep. It has the lowest OWL and NEWT results in the school. Even lower than Divination but then again that isn't very difficult, all you have to do is imagine painful deaths and you get an easy O. One hundred and one ways to kill Harry Potter. Voldemort would love Trelawney, she could predict some new ways for him to try and kill me.

A sudden tap at the window startled Harry into awareness. It was Hedwig. Harry got up and opened the window to let her in, Binns didn't even notice. She was carrying a letter. The green-eyed Gryffindor took it from her and stroked her affectionately before sending her back to the owlery. He opened the letter hoping it was a reply from his courter. It was.

**Dear Harry,**

**I am very glad that you are accepting my courtship. I am also very glad that you are gay. In answer of your 'thoughts', yes you do know me but few know the real me. I wish for you to among the few that I class as friends and more. I am truly sorry for how I have acted towards you in the past and hope to make it up to you. Yes, I am free to talk at 8:30. I look forward to talking to you.**

**Until then,**

**Anon**

'8:30 can't come quick enough' thought Harry as Binns droned on. He looked around. Ron was asleep, Seamus was doodling on some parchment and Neville was reading a Herbology book. Only Hermione was taking notes.

Finally class ended, people were woken up, it was time for lunch. As they left the classroom Hermione rounded on Harry.

"Well? Was it from 'Anon'? What did he say? She demanded.

"Yes and I'm going to talk to him at 8:30 tonight. I'm looking forward to it." Harry said with a huge smile on his face.

"Good luck with the courting Harry," Draco said as he walked past the Trio. Harry had befriended Draco when he joined the Light. Draco had been tortured band left to die by his own father when he found out.

"Thanks Draco," Harry replied. Then he noticed the look on his face, "Draco, what do you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Now why would you think that I would tell you?" he said amused.

"Draco you would tell me if it was a joke or someone who wanted to hurt me wouldn't you?" Harry pleaded.

"Of course. It isn't though so I'm not telling anything. See you," he said walking off chuckling.

"Git," Harry called him good-naturedly.

With that Gryffindor's Golden Trio walked off towards the Great Hall.

Later that day

"Finally! I thought it would never be time," Harry announced, "See you guys," he called over his shoulder as he sped off to the boys dorms.

"Think he's eager?" Hermione asked Ron.

Harry took the journal out of his trunk and sat on his bed, drawing the curtains and casting a silencing charm, just in case Seamus and Dean came in. They were quite loud.

Opening the journal he dipped his quill in the ink and wrote:

H - Hi Anon. Are you there?

A – Yes Harry, I'm here. How are you?

H – I'm fine. And you?

A – Fine

H – Can I ask you a question?

A – You can. I may not answer it though.

H – Why do you want to court me? I have an evil megalomaniac after me.

A – You will know why soon. I also have confidence that you will defeat the Dark Lord.

H – Ok then. Thank you for the gifts. You have amazing taste. Did you know what I would like or did you guess?

A – I tried to pick something that was useful as well as symbolic or personal. The roses because they show my affection, the book because the traditional method for courting is not known by all and only by purebloods normally and the journal because I wish to be able to talk to you even if it is not face to face.

H – Well they were very useful.

A – I'm glad

H – You seem to know more about me than I do of you (I don't know who you are) so tell me. What are your interests?

A – I enjoy reading, music, flying and duelling. What are yours?

H – I love flying, duelling, shopping strangely enough and despite popular belief Potions.

A – You like Potions? But I thought you were terrible at them.

H – I'm not as bad as Professor Snape thinks. The Slytherins are fond of sneaking in unnecessary ingredients. Anyway why try your best when you are given no incentive? Professor Snape hates me no matter what I don't even try.

A - To stop the Slytherins you should put up a containment shield. You don't write as though you hate Prof. Snape. Don't you?

H – No. I actually don't. When he look at me all he sees my father. But he's saved my life you know. Many times. I respect him even if I don't really like him. I don't know him so I can't judge him. Since he was found out by Voldemort he has been a bit more fair to Gryffindors so it might have been to prevent Voldemort form suspecting him.

A – Wow are you sure you're a Gryffindor? That sounded suspiciously like a Hufflepuff.

H – Ha. No I am definitely a Gryffindor. But I was almost sorted into Slytherin.

A – Harry Potter the Gryffindor Golden Boy and Slytherin? Never!

H – That person doesn't exist. In some ways I am similar to Prof Snape. We both have masks that we show the world.

A – I hope to see beyond that mask and see Harry.

H – Maybe one day. I have to go now. I read my Potions textbook before the lesson. This year I am trying slightly. After all I do want a good NEWT result.

A – Goodnight.

H – Goodnight I look forward to talking to you again. When?

A – Tomorrow night?

H – Sure 'see' you then.

A – Bye.

H – Bye.

He closed the book and lay on his bed. 'Who could it be? He sounds mature. Is it a student?'

Eventually he got out his Potions textbook and read the fifth chapter ready for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I will reply to any reviews at the start of a new chapter because whenever I try and send it in an email I always get it back. Ok. So thanks to everyone who has read this and a great big hug to anyone who reviewed.

SNAPEISMINE- Thanks I'm really glad that you like the story. Thanks again and again for the talented comment. As I'm only 14 its a very big complement.

GordoLuvr4Life8998- Thanks I will try.

Acinonyxjubatus- Thanks a lot. You can find out his reaction in this chapter. I hope you like it and please don't die I need to know if people like it.

Idril831- Thanks. I tried to think up a nickname but couldn't and they are going to meet soon so I didn't really see any point in making on up now.

Andrea Jacobs- Thanks.

Ditzy1978- Thanks I'm glad.

Quidditch-Star4- Thanks. Don't worry you won't be in the dark for long. I try to update once a week but I have exams comming up next week so it might be a bit late.

tamachan444- Woot? And ok.

animegurl088- Thanks I will.

SlayerOfSlayers- Thanks I'm glad.

High Low- Ok here it is.

Jahacopo2221- thanks. If you have any ideas I welcome them ; ).

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Over the next month Harry got to know Anon very well. He had even begun to fall in love with the man. But one thing was bothering him. He still didn't know who it was. He had his suspicions but didn't know for sure. Harry had decided that the way he wrote was to mature for him to be anything lower than seventh year, which he was glad for since he preferred older men. Yet something about the tone made him think that they were even older than that. 'They use Hedwig so they must have access to the owlery.' Harry was beginning to suspect that it was one of his professors. One professor in particular. His Potions Professor. He had taken to watching the man and had noticed that when he looked at Harry his patented glare was not in place. He also did not insult him in Potions as much. Only when he really messed up and deserved it. Professor Snape, Harry had noticed, had grown his hair slightly. It now reached his shoulders and the man kept it tied with a cord at the base of his neck. His eyes were not emotionless at all they just appeared that way because of their onyx colour. Harry had begun to hope that it was his professor and couldn't wait until till he met Anon.

During their late night conversations Harry had realised that Anon had a wonderful sense of humour that was very sarcastic. They had swapped childhoods and Anon had been shocked to hear that the truth about the Dursleys was worse than the rumours.

They talked for hours sometimes, mostly at weekends. Two weeks before the Ball Harry decided that he couldn't take it any longer.

H- I want to meet you Anon. I want to know who you are.

Are you sure Harry?

H- Yes I can't take it any longer. I can't wait. When can we meet?

How about the Easter Ball? That way we wouldn't be on our own but we could still talk.

H- That's fine. The Easter Ball it is. I can't wait.

When Hermione found out that they were going to meet at the Easter Ball she dragged Harry into Hogsmead.

After four hours in Gladrags Wizarding Wear Harry had finally got his outfit. Dumbledore had declared that the Ball was to be muggle dress so he had tight black pants that showed off his bum and legs and a green silk shirt that matched his eyes.

"Harry you look gorgeous," Hermione declared, "Good luck at the Ball. I hope Anon is someone you can love."

Two weeks later

The morning of the Ball Harry woke up with a huge smile on his face; he hadn't had a vision in over a week.

Hedwig flew in with the morning post. Once again she carried a present form Anon. A single red rose. Attached to it was a letter

Harry,

Good morning. I will await you in the Entrance Hall at seven. I will be holding a red rose. I count down the minutes till we meet.

Forever Yours

S.S.S.

The first and last S could stand for Severus and Snape but Harry wasn't sure about the middle S. He didn't know what he would do if it wasn't Snape he so wanted it to be. Harry looked up at the teacher's table with a smile on his face. Snape wasn't looking in his direction but Dumbledore was. He smiled at Harry eyes twinkling blindingly.

The day passed quickly and before Harry knew it it was seven and he was getting dressed for the Ball. He had grown his hair out that summer; it came down to his jaw and was more manageable. He had also got sick of his glasses and had gotten magical contacts which never needed to be cleaned or taken out, Harry could not chance loosing his glasses in battle and not being able to see. He was nicely toned and quite muscular due to quidditch and his Voldemort training.

Harry and Ron went down to the Common Room to meet Hermione and go down to the Great Hall. Harry was so nervous he was shaking slightly. Hermione noticed.

"Harry are you all right?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit nervous. I've been waiting for ages for this." Harry reassured her.

"Ready to go? Do you want us to stay with you or go in?" Hermione asked him.

"Go in. I want to meet him on my own." He replied.

They walked down the steps to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione went in and Harry, taking a deep breath and pulling all his Gryffindor courage to him, walked over to the Entrance Hall.

There in the Entrance Hall, waiting for him holding a red rose, was Severus Snape. Harry strode over to him and said "Hello Anon."

Severus turned around startled. He saw Harry and stared at him intently.

"You aren't disgusted that it is your greasy old Potions professor courting you?" He asked with a closed expression.

"No. Your not old at all and defiantly not greasy. I hoped it was you and the initials on your last letter made me think that it could be you. What is your middle name?" Harry asked him curiously.

"I did that to try and give you a clue so that you could back out if you wished and Sebastian." Snape told him with the beginnings of a smile.

"I don't want to back out…Sebastian I like it." Harry murmured.

"Thank you. Do you wish to go in." Severus asked motioning towards the Great Hall.

"Ok" Harry replied and they walked in together.

Not many people noticed them enter. The headmaster did, he sent them a blinding smile and winked.

"Would you do me the honour of a dance?" Severus asked Harry quietly.

Harry nodded shyly hoping that he wouldn't make a fool of himself dancing. He took Severus's hand and Severus led them onto the dance floor. He put his arms around Harry who in turn put his arms around his neck. They began to move from foot to foot not caring that they were not really dancing.

When the rest of the school noticed Gryffindor's Golden Boy and the Head of Slytherin dancing they stared. Ron and Hermione carried on dancing and after a minute so did Draco Malfoy and his date Blaise Zabini. Draco had had some funny looks when he walked into the Great Hall as he was dressed in drag. He was wearing a pale blue dress, had grown his hair with a potions so that it reached the middle of his back. He was also wearing high-heeled shoes. Amazingly he looked good, gorgeous even.

Eventually after seeing that nothing was happening the rest of the school turned away from the dancing couple who were talking and completely oblivious to what was happening around them.

"So…why do you want to court me? I thought that you hated me." Harry asked.

"I never hated you Harry. I'm sorry for everything that I put you through. I had to pretend to hate you so that Voldemort didn't suspect me of being a spy. Now that he has I don't have to pretend anymore. But I thought that you hated me so I wanted you to know the real me." He admitted softly.

"I never hated you either. Disliked you greatly until I realised why you were like that yes but never hate. I respect you. I am very glad that I know the real you." Harry told him, resting his head on Severus's chest they carried on dancing.

* * *

A.N. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review. I love reviews they convince me to carry on (hint hint). Bye everyone xx 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed without you I probably wouldn't have got this far. Who am I kidding I know I wouldn't.

* * *

Chapter 6 

The next day Ron woke Harry up late. They hadn't gone to bed till early morning.

"I thought you were going to meet Anon last night? I wanted to ask you about it last night but Hermione stopped me. She told me not to make a scene. You are in the Daily Prophet enough. So I've waited, spill it!" He said looking furious.

Harry decided that Ron and Hermione deserved an explanation. It was not every day you found out that your best friend was being courted by your most feared and hated professor.

"Ok but wait until I can tell 'Mione as well Ron. I promise I'll explain everything."

"Fine." Ron replied relieved that he'd finally get some answers.

They showered and dressed. It was a Sunday so they wore there muggle clothes. Going down to the Common Room they met Hermione who looked at Harry expectantly. He nodded at her, she would also get her questions answered.

"Ok Harry. We're alone, talk," Hermione demanded as soon as he closed the door of the Room of Requirement, hands on hips, "Why were you dancing with Professor Snape?"

Harry went across the room and sat down on one of the comfy chairs the Room had provided. Ron and Hermione followed him and sat down without moving their eyes from Harry.

"Well…Last night I found out who Anon is." He admitted under their scrutiny.

Hermione's eyes widened, she had figured it out. 'Smart girl 'Mione, I knew you'd figure it out first.' Ron just looked at Harry blankly, "What has that got to do with you dancing with Snape?"

"Professor Snape, Ron." Hermione admonished.

"Whatever." He replied not really listening, they had had this conversation many times before. Ron looked expectantly at Harry waiting.

"Ron, I met Anon last night. I spent the night with him…" He trailed off, hoping that Ron would figure it out and not be angry.

"But you spent the night dancing with Snape…" he said with a frown, then his eyes flew open, "Oh! It is Snape isn't it.

Harry nodded, smiling and biting his bottom lip worriedly.

"But you hate Snape?" Ron stated but it came out like a question.

Harry shook his head, "No Ron, I never hated Professor Snape. I disliked him for the way he treated me but I have always respected him. He had to treat me like that because of Voldemort. He couldn't risk him finding out who the spy was. And to begin with he did only see my father. He thought that I was like him. But I'm not," he reasoned.

"But it's Snape! The Greasy Git! The Bane of Gryffindor! Ron almost shouted confused about just what Harry was trying to tell him.

"Yes it's Snape. But not the man you know. He's not greasy at all his hair is very fine and silky. He doesn't hate Gryffindors. He thinks that they're foolish. Besides did you see him in muggle clothes? Wow, he's got a great body. It's hidden by those bat robes he wears." Harry said with a huge goofy grin spread over his face.

"Harry! Please! When I you told us you were gay I told you. No details! Especially ones about Snape. Oh Merlin! I do not want those mental images." He moaned, covering his eyes.

Harry and Hermione laughed at him shaking their heads.

"Harry are you sure about him? There is a twenty-year age gap. I don't want to see you hurt or unhappy." Hermione asked him suddenly serious and in big sister mode.

"I'm sure 'Mione. He said he loved me. I want to get to know him better. He makes me happy. I think I'm falling in love with him." He admitted to her quietly, blushing faintly.

Hermione squealed and threw her arms around her surrogate brother.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Are you going out with him again soon, mate?" Ron asked as Hermione sat back down.

"Yeah, Friday night. We're going to a muggle restaurant in London," Harry told them, his blush getting darker, "but we are still going to use the journals during the school week. I know he is twenty years older than me but we are wizards. We live a lot longer than muggles. Twenty years won't mean so much when he's one hundred and twenty and I'm one hundred."

"Awwh. How romantic. So do you think that you will accept him when the courtship is up?" She asked curious as to how he really felt about it.

"I'm not sure. I am very close to being in love with him after all our conversations but there are quite a lot of preconceptions still on both sides. I want to work them out before I make my decision. What do you think guys?" he asked needing to know if his best friends were against the marriage.

"Well…if he makes you happy then I can learn to like him. If you love him then there is no way that I would not like him." Hermione said after a moment of thought.

Ron's reply took longer. He was really thinking it over. "…I agree with Hermione. If he makes you happy then I can learn to live with it. But if he ever hurts you I will kill him and I will make sure to tell him that as well sometime very soon. Teacher or not." Ron said passionately.

Harry's eyes filled up at the show of support and love from the two people he classed as his brother and sister. They saw and went over for a big group hug.

After a while they noticed the time and went down to the Great Hall for evening meal. As Harry sat down he looked over to the teachers table. Severus was there. He smiled at him and received a small smile in return. The man did have a reputation to uphold after all. Ron noticed Harry's smile and looked over to Snape as well. His eyes locked with onyx ones. A message was passed between them 'Hurt Harry and you will have me to deal with', Severus Snape nodded to Ron assuring him that he understood. Then he looked to Harry. Ron saw the look in Snape's eyes. He knew that Snape loved him and wouldn't hurt him. That was all he needed to know. He was happy now.

Looking over to his girlfriend Ron noticed the amused glint in her eyes, which told him that she had seen what had just passed between the two. She was pleased that Severus had understood and accepted it. Gryffindors stuck together. They were not the Golden Trio for nothing.

Harry dug into his meal unaware of everything that had just occurred.

* * *

A.N. Once again I hope you all liked the story. Sorry if it's too short for you but I am trying. If you have any ideas please tell me them. Constructive comments andcriticism are welcomed although flamers will only be used to roast marshmallows. (lol I always wanted to write that ;-).) 


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 7

It was finally Friday night, the week had seemed to take forever, Harry was nervously pacing the dorm. Ron had gone to get Hermione while Dean and Seamus watched as Harry took every shirt he had out of his trunk and held it in front of him in the mirror before shaking his head and throwing it on his bed. They were attempting, badly, to stifle their giggles. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was acting like a girl going on her first date.

Finally Ron returned with Hermione in tow. She took one look at him and smiled, shaking her head fondly.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked unlike Ron managing to keep her laughter under control.

"I don't know what to wear. What if I dress all wrong? What if he hates it? What if I make a fool of myself? Oh Merlin! I can't do this." He proclaimed flopping onto Ron's bed as his own was buried under a mountain of clothes.

"Oh Harry. You'll be fine. He won't hate it. You won't make a fool out of yourself and yes you can do this. He'd be devastated if you didn't turn up," Hermione countered. "Right, lets get you ready." She announced, sorting through the pile of clothes on his bed.

After a few minutes she picked out a midnight blue shirt and jeans.

"Seamus can I borrow some of your hair gel?" The girl asked as she gave Harry the clothes, he went into the bathroom to change.

"Yeah no problem," Seamus replied going over to his trunk, "Can I do his hair though? I've been dying to get my hands on it ever since he grew it." He said grinning wickedly.

"Ok," she answered.

When Harry returned Seamus pounced on him. He sat him on his bed and sat down behind him.

"Hey! Seamus what are you doing?" He yelled indignantly as the Irish boy poured gel onto his fingers.

"I'm doing your hair." He replied patiently now running his fingers through Harry's hair.

They were finally finished with him. Harry felt like a Barbie doll. Although it had paid off even Ron said that Harry looked gorgeous. His hair was slightly mussed up, begging you to run your fingers through it, his body was shown off in a form-fitting shirt and jeans and his eyes stood out boldly against his pale skin.

"Ready to go Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Thanks so much you guys. I don't know what I'd have done without you. " He replied sheepishly.

"Yeah you do. You'd be running around the dorm like a heedless chicken wearing a hole in the floor debating what to wear and we'd have had to send Snape up here for you. " Seamus said cheekily, earning him a slap on the arm from his boyfriend Dean.

"I seem to remember a certain heedless chicken wearing a hole in the floor before our first date don't you?" Dean asked Seamus with a pointed look. " Have a good time Harry." Dean told Harry, moving to sit next to Seamus on his bed.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." He said walking out the door. As he was stepping out of the portrait Ron called his name, "Enjoy yourself. Tell Snape we said hi."

"Ok I will. Bye Ron. Hermione." He replied walking off.

Harry entered the Entrance Hall. Severus was already there. He turned and looked at Harry, he didn't speak. Harry hadn't noticed. He was too busy looking at Severus. He was wearing an emerald green shirt and black pants. His hair was not tied back like it was during class but fell to his shoulders, framing his face nicely. He may not win any awards for beauty but to Harry he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"Ready to go?" Severus asked him finally shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah. Are we apperating there?" He asked as they stepped out the door.

"Apperate to The Leaky Cauldron. We'll walk it from there." Severus told Harry.

They walked to the edge of the apperation barrier in companiable silence. When they reached it they looked at each other and said, "See you in a minute." They vanished with a crack.

Arriving at the small dingy pub they set off into muggle London. After a minute Harry acted on an impulse he had since they had walked out of Hogwarts, he grabbed his courter's hand. Severus looked at Harry sharply, eyebrow raised questioningly. Harry just smiled softly at him, the smile growing larger when the other man squeezed it gently and continued to hold it.

"Ron and Hermione told me to tell you hello." Harry informed Severus as they entered the restaurant.

"Oh really? Well then tell them hello back." Severus said with a small smile as he gently released Harry's hand.

The hand felt tingly and strangely empty. Harry shook his head quickly to dispel the odd thoughts.

They talked about non-consequentional things until the waitress came for their order. Discussing the incompetence of the ministry and especially Fudge. Harry finally plucked up the courage to ask Severus something that had been bugging him all week.

"Can I call you Sev?"

"What? Why?" Severus asked with a bemused expression.

"Because Severus is a bit of a mouthful isn't it. Besides I give all the important people in my life a nickname." He said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Really? What about Dumbledore?" He asked when Harry nodded.

"Easy. He's Smiley." Severus snorted with laughter at that.

"Voldemort?" He asked curiously.

"Well…he has a few. There's The Git Who Just Won't Die, The Pain In My Ass, Snakeface, Grumpy or my personal favourite Voldie. However Tom seems to piss him off a lot so I use that too." He recited grinning wickedly.

Severus burst into laughter imagining Voldemort's face if Harry called him Snakeface. It was a few minutes before he could stop. When he finally did he noticed Harry staring at him oddly.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Oh nothing. I've just never seen you laugh like that before. It suits you. But you'd give the whole school a heart attack if you did it in the Great Hall." He replied laughing softly.

"Yes." Severus said to him.

Harry just looked confused, "Yes what?"

"Yes, you can call me Sev. I like it. Much better than Greasy Git." He clarified.

"Oh good and you aren't greasy people just don't look close enough to see that your hair is very fine and silky." Harry said looking sad.

There meals came then so they ate as they talked about duelling techniques. Harry was crying with laughter, Sev had told him about one prank he had pulled on the Marauders in retaliation. It had made them say nothing but the truth for twenty-four hours. They had ended up with a month's worth of detentions for not paying attention and insulting their professors. Harry suddenly gasped and turned white, looking at something behind Severus.

Severus looked at him concernedly, turned around and saw a large purple-faced man, a horse-faced, skinny woman with a long neck and the largest boy Severus had ever seen. He was the size of a whale. One of the waiters was showing them to a table close to there's, looking disgusted with the family. Sev could tell form Harry's reaction, the young man was currently sliding down his seat, trying to hide, that they were his relatives, the Dursleys. He also recognised them by Harry's description.

It was too late to hide. Petunia had spotted Harry told Vernon. He marched over to where they were sat.

"What are you doing here boy? I didn't think they let freaks like you out at night and especially not in nice restaurants with normal people."

Harry just turned red and tried to sink further into his seat. People were beginning to stare.

"Excuse me sir but what right do you have to come marching over here and start harassing us?" Severus asked the bull-like man icily.

Vernon looked at Severus and then back at Harry. "So you didn't stop at being a freak did you? You're a flaming faggot on top of it all! Does he know what you are?" The man shouted at Harry.

Severus stood up angrily, ready to defend his date, he opened his mouth to show this impertinent muggle how he could make first years wet themselves but Harry beat him to it.

"Yes I am gay but I'm not a freak. I'll only ask you to leave me and my lover alone once Uncle Vernon," the 'Uncle' was spat with disgust, "You have no right to speak to me. You are abnormal and disgusting. You who act, strive to be so normal. I'm more normal than you will ever be and you call me freak. At least I have friends and people who care about me. I would never do what you have done to a child, your own nephew, a child who had done nothing to you, who was entrusted to your care." He practically shouted, years of rage at Vernon released. Harry stood up and started to walk out, Severus quickly put the money for the meal on the table, glared at Vernon Dursley, who was glowing a wonderful beetroot colour and gaping like a fish and followed him.

"How could you possibly be share blood with my mother?" He asked his Aunt sadly as he passed her.

As they left the restaurant Harry flung himself into Severus's arms, crying. Sev just held him, whispering that everything was all right.

"Well well well. What have we here? The Boy Who Just Wouldn't Die and the traitor on a date. What luck!"

Harry stiffened and then removed himself from Severus's embrace, "How wonderful to see you Tom. Now my night really is complete."

Voldemort was standing in the streets of London with thirty of his Death Eaters accompanying him.

Harry quickly, wandlessly, stupefied three of the Death Eaters. Severus saw this and hit two others in quick succession with his wand. They had trained together for months and knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. They worked as a team.

Voldemort looked shocked for a second then his snake-like features morphed into anger and hate. His remaining Death Eaters shot curses at them and the battle began. Using all of his training Harry shot curses at their attackers whilst moving closer to Voldemort. He was confident that Severus would cover him. He never killed any of the Death Eaters; Voldemort would be the first and last person he would ever kill. 'I am not a monster. I am not like him'. Harry took out seven Death Eaters before he heard Severus shout. Voldemort hadn't moved since he first spoke to Harry, he simply stood and looked at Harry with a smug smirk.

Harry whirled around and ran towards Severus. He had taken out ten Death Eaters but while he was battling one another had snuck up behind him and cast crutacius on him. Severus struggled not to cry out but the pain was unbearable. Harry looked on helplessly; there was no way he could get to his love. Seven Death Eaters had their wands trained on him.

Join me Harry. He is weak. Be my consort. Join me and together we can rule the world. Voldemort hissed at him in Parsletongue.

You just don't understand do you? There is no way I would join you. Because of you all the people I love are in danger. You killed my parents. I won't let you hurt anyone else. The thought of being your consort is sickening. I don't want to rule anything. All I want is a normal life but because of you that is denied from me. Goodbye Tom. Enjoy hell Harry hissed back sadly. He turned to look at Lord Voldemort, his eyes full of love, love for Severus, his parents, Sirius, Rona and Hermione, the Weasleys, Dumbledore and everyone he knew. Everyone Harry had seen die by Voldemort's hand or killed by the Death Eaters. He only spoke two words, "Avada Kedarva", softly and a bright red light instead of the usual green shot towards Voldemort, who was too shocked to react. This wasn't supposed to happen the boy was supposed to accept him or die. It hit him and his dead body fell to the ground. The soul of Tom Marvalo Riddle had finally been destroyed.

The Death Eaters fell to the floor screaming in anguish, clawing at their left arms. Where the Dark Mark had been.

Harry rushed over to Severus. He was also in pain but alive. Harry placed his hands on the Dark Mark. Chanting in Parsletongue the Mark faded and Severus passed out from his injuries. Harry set off a beacon so that the Aurors would find them then he fell down beside Severus. He saw a crowd of muggles surrounding him and Sev. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Shacklebolt Kingsley rushing towards him.

Hope you all liked this chapter. Any suggestions or comments would be accepted gladly. Come on people press the little button. You know you want to. ; )


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Well here it is the final chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry's eyes fluttered open and immediately closed again when the bright light assaulted them. He heard a chuckle. 'Severus?' he thought and opened his eyes again, more slowly though. It was. The Potions Master was sitting beside his bed. He looked fine.

"You had us all worried Harry," he admonished gently.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked croakily.

"A week. It's Friday now." Sev replied.

"How are you?" he asked looking Severus over closely.

"I'm fine. No serious damage. But you Harry. You took away the Mark. How?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know. I just looked at you holding your arm in pain and all of a sudden I knew." Harry said frowning slightly trying to remember.

"Thank you Harry."

Harry reached over to kiss Severus but he moved away. Harry's face fell. 'He's rejecting me? But he asked to court me.'

Snape saw Harry's face fall and hurried to explain.

"Harry you haven't given me your answer yet. It's against tradition."

Now Harry went red with embarrassment.

"It's been six weeks. Have you made a decision?" Severus asked softly, nervous.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Yes?" Sev repeated hopefully.

"Yes. I accept." Severus's face lit up with a smile and he lent down to kiss Harry. Their first kiss. It was perfect. Severus ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip asking permission. Harry gave it, parting his lips to allow Severus access. Duelling for dominance finally the need to breathe overcame them and they broke apart panting slightly.

Dumbledore walked in with a knowing smile, like he knew exactly what they had just been doing.

"Ah Harry, your awake. Poor Severus has barely left your side all week."

Severus glared at him and Dumbledore just looked at him knowingly, he blushed. Harry just laughed at the exchange.

Still smiling Dumbledore crossed the room and stood on the other side of Harry's bed.

"How are you feeling my dear boy?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"Fine, sir. Why was I unconscious for a week?" Harry replied.

"Well Harry, you depleted your magic considerably. We came very close to loosing you at one point but Severus transferred some of his own magic to you." Albus answered. His twinkle on blind.

Harry frowned confused. Looking between Severus and Albus he said, " But that would meant that…"

Sev was currently finding the floor of the Hospital Wing extremely interesting so the Headmaster answered the confused Gryffindor.

"Yes Harry. That your magic accepted Severus's means that you are soul mates. Congratulations," and with that the he left humming absently.

Harry turned to look at his soul mate who was still absorbed in the floor design.

"Sev?" he asked quietly.

Severus finally looked up and at Harry. He looked slightly nervous for some reason.

Harry guessed at what was bothering him, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry?" Severus replied confused.

"Without you I'd be dead. You've saved my life again, love"

Severus smiled brightly when Harry called him love.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react. Our magic's have already joined together. It happened during the transfer. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to accept or reject my offer on your own. Without interference." His lover admitted.

"Thank you for giving me a choice but my answer won't change. It is still yes for as long as you will have me." Harry told him with tears in his eyes.

Severus got down on one knee, "I know you have accepted my courtship and normally I'd wait before we got to this point but I'd like to ask if you'd do me the honour of bonding with me?"

Harry burst out crying and threw himself at Severus, "Yes, yes, yes!" he shouted kissing him.

Severus picked him up and put him back into bed. He kissed his forehead.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Sev."

Severus headed to the door and had opened it when Harry's voice stopped him.

"He can't come back again can he?"

"No love, he can't. You destroyed his soul completely. There is no way for him to return. It's over. You did it."

Harry sighed relieved. Severus promised to return later. Harry lay back down, suddenly exhausted and fell asleep.

It was a week after graduation. Hermione of course was top of the year. Ron had gotten the results he needed to enter the Auror training program. While Harry did very well. He got an Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and History of Magic. Exceeds Expectations in Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology and Acceptable in Divination. Since he had defeated Voldemort he had had more time to study and his grades reflected it. He was planning to do his Masters in Defence Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic during the summer and then become the Professor for those subjects. Professor Binns had vanished sometime in July. It was assumed that he had finally discovered that he was dead and moved on. Now that Harry had graduated he and Severus had decided to have their bonding as soon as possible.

Harry was pacing up and down his room eerily reminiscent of the day Voldemort had been defeated. Ron and Hermione were with him as his witnesses. Severus had Draco and Remus, who he had become friends with in the last few months. Ron was trying not to laugh as Hermione reassured Harry once again.

Walking to the lake, where the ceremony was taking place, Harry was unexplainably nervous. 'I want everything to be perfect today. Please Merlin, don't let anything go wrong.' He was wearing traditional robes of forest green trimmed in sliver. As soon as he lay eyes on his husband to be and soul mate his breath caught in his throat. 'He looks gorgeous.' Severus was also dressed in traditional robes but his were deep blue trimmed in gold. They each had one colour of the others house on. Harry and Severus walked, side-by-side, to the alter where Albus Dumbledore stood.

It was Harry's turn to say his vows.

"Repeat after me. I, Harold James Potter, do take you, Severus Sebastian Snape, as my bonded until death and beyond. May our souls be one and our love eternal."

"I, Harold James Potter, do take you, Severus Sebastian Snape, as my bonded until death and beyond. May our souls be one and our love eternal." Harry replied confidently as Sev had, slipping the matching bonding ring onto his love's finger.

"I now declare you bonded, soul mated and husbands in the eyes of the law, witnessed by the witnesses gathered here today. I present to you Mr and Mr Potter-Snape.

Epilogue 

Five years later Professor Harry Potter-Snape, the Defence Against the Dark Arts and History of magic Professor, was once again pacing his living room. His husband Professor Severus Potter-Snape, sill the Potions Professor, came in, looked at his bonded and asked, "What's wrong love? Did you go and see Poppy?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Well she said 'Congratulations'."

"Why?"

"Well…I'm pregnant."

Thud 

"Sev?"

The End


End file.
